


Peace at Last!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The treaty is all but signed.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 116 Balter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace at Last!

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Peace at Last!  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Lord Brayley of Glamorgan  
 **Summary:** The treaty is all but signed.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 750  
 **Prompt:** 116\. Balter 

** Peace at Last! **  
It was late the night before the monthly Roundtable when the news came that the English Parliament had ratified the treaty without much discussion. Arthur decided to hold the news from the public until the Roundtable had its say. 

The next morning, the Lords and elected officials filed into the conference room at the Kingdom Building. Some of them seemed uneasy about being there. 

Arthur and Merlin were the last to enter. 

“We have heard from the English that the treaty has been approved. This will be your time to raise any objections to what was arraigned.” Arthur said as he stood in the front of the room.

“I have one question.” Lord Brayley asked. 

“Ask it.” Arthur said. He wished that Aithusa was still up in the ballroom at that moment.   

“How soon will the signing be? Everything looks in order and the terms were more than fair in the favor of this kingdom.” Lord Brayley asked. 

“Soon! You can thank your Queen for that. She is responsible for the negotiations in the final phase.” Arthur said. “I am surprised Lord Brayley that you have no objections.” 

“I am as well, Sire, but I have looked it over twice and there is nothing out of sorts.” Lord Brayley said. “I have spoken to several members of this council and we are ready to stand with the Crown on this.”

“Is this the consensus?” Arthur looked around the room at the members nodding in agreement. “I see. Is there anyone that disagrees?”

There was silence in the room. 

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who grinned. He turned back to the group. “I am pleased to see we are all on the same page. Are there any other concerns that the Roundtable needs to address?”

“When will the reparations come through?” Lord Brayley asked. “My sheepherders have been asking almost weekly for relief. By the way when are those dragons leaving?”  

Merlin laughed. “They will not be leaving but we will be giving them a more secure home as soon as possible.” 

Lord Brayley looked a little annoyed at that. 

“If there is nothing else, we are dismissed.” Arthur said. “Spread the word to the people that the war is over and the shield will be lifted soon.” 

The Roundtable members filed out, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the conference room. 

“The people will expect a celebration of some kind.” Merlin said. 

“I would love to have musicians and feasting in Cardiff but the money isn’t there for that.” Arthur said.

“I think we could ask some musicians to donate their services. The sorcerers and I could do a light show instead of fireworks.” Merlin said. “I could get right on that if you like.” 

Arthur nodded. “I can’t wait to see the people dancing in the streets like they did in the old days. I wonder if it will still look like everyone is dancing to different tunes.” 

“As long as they are happy, Arthur, it doesn’t matter how badly they dance.” Merlin chuckled. “You aren’t that good at dancing either. Didn’t Gwen lead at your wedding party? Both of them, if I remember right.” 

Arthur glared at Merlin. “When are you going to tell me what is going on? I know you and Morgana were up to something and it has to do with magick.” 

“I will tell you all about it when things calm down. I will have to get some more information first.” Merlin said. “I may have to go away for a few days.” 

Arthur looked at him with a scowl. “This has something to do with Gilliam Howard killing Gwaine’s friend, Lucky, doesn’t it?”

“Part of it.” Merlin admitted. “First, we need to celebrate then we will deal with this new problem.” 

“If you can call a bunch of people making fools of themselves in the streets a celebration.” Arthur said. “How I long for a formal ball!”

“Soon. We need the castle back first.” Merlin said. “Until then maybe you should join in. Let them see that their King is a normal person with no rhythm just like them.” 

Arthur shook his head and rubbed his face. “I wish I had some stocks right now. I think I will build those first.” 

Merlin laughed. “I suppose I will be breaking them in.” 

“You can count on that.” Arthur said as he put his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “Let’s go.” 

Two days later the streets were full of drunk, laughing dancing subjects of the Kingdom of Britain.


End file.
